


Early Morning in Tahiti

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisy Saved Coulson's Life - Again, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tahiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post 5:22 Canon Divergence after Daisy saves Coulson's life with the upgraded serum.





	Early Morning in Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Absolutely plotless porny birthday fic.

As he plugs in the coffee machine Coulson feels a smile curve his lips as Daisy’s lips make contact with the nape of his neck. “Morning,” he says softly.

Her arms wrap around his torso. “Morning,” she says, her voice still husky from sleep.

“I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” he tells her.

“Hmm.” She hums the sound against his skin, sending an electric shiver down his spine, and he feels the tremor of silent laughter at his back as she registers his spike of arousal. “Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” she teases, and her right hand drops so that she can feel out the shape of his as-yet soft cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

He groans her name, and she nuzzles the nape of his neck, then he feels her teeth scraping lightly over his skin. “Fuck,” he mutters, clutching at the edge of the kitchen counter as her right hand slips inside his boxers to cup his thickening dick. 

“Phil? Are you sure?” she asks, her voice full of laughter. 

“No,” he says. “I want to do you.”

She chuckles outright at his words. “Good boy,” she says, and nips at his earlobe before turning his body towards hers without actually letting go of his semi-erect prick.

He sighs happily at the sight of her, wearing just a skinny white tee. He clasps her hips and draws her body against his, then kisses her as she continues to stroke him to complete hardness while he runs his hands up her sides beneath the thin cotton of her top. He breaks their kiss long enough to draw the tee up and off, leaving her naked and looking gorgeous, before his lips meet hers again, nipping at her bottom lip. 

“Phil,” she sighs, then slides her hand down his fully erect cock to cup and squeeze his balls. 

He moans, too loudly for the early morning stillness, but of course Daisy doesn’t care about that. Not that there’s actually anyone to hear them for miles around, but he still can’t help being a little self-conscious until Daisy grabs his wrist and draws his prosthetic hand between her thighs. They both groan as his finger sinks into her heat and moisture, and she nips at his collarbone as he reminds her, “There’s a perfectly good bed in the other room.”

“Mm-hmm,” she says, and guides a second prosthetic finger into her body. 

He makes no further comment on the desirability of doing this in their bed – he’s far too excited, already, to want to stop. She moans when he slips a second finger into her sex, and the pace of her hand on his cock slows, then stops altogether in favour of using both her hands to hold onto his shoulders as he drives her rapidly towards an orgasm that leaves her panting breathlessly against the side of his neck.

“Fuck, Phil,” she whispers, pulling her head back and he gently eases his fingers free, then presses the tips against her mouth. It’s his turn to swear when she eagerly sucks them into her mouth, and he wishes his prosthetic was more sensitive to things like warmth, but still, the sight of his fingers being fellated avidly by Daisy is quite enough to make him drop his free hand to squeeze the base of his cock tightly. 

Eventually she pulls her mouth free, then gives him a heated look, and he doesn’t need her to ask, he just pushes his boxers down and steps free of them, then picks her up and turns around so her back’s against the wall. They both moan as she slides down onto his aching cock, which throbs as it penetrates her slick heat. 

“Yes, Phil,” she mutters, then tightens her muscles around him, making him swear again before he begins to move, thrusting up as deep as he can go. 

If anything can make him grateful that Daisy had pinned him down and injected him with the serum that saved his life, it’s this: having her in his arms, her body surrounding his as they fuck like horny teenagers in the kitchen of their rented accommodation, the warmth of the Tahiti day already starting to build, making Daisy’s skin glisten in the early morning light. 

She comes again as he thrusts and she squeezes, and then as he begins to spill inside her, she uses her powers to vibrate the air over her clit and his cock, making her climax a third time and prolonging his orgasm until he feels like he might pass out.

“Daisy,” he gasps, and she doesn’t need any further words, she just drops her hand, then gives him a final squeeze with her inner muscles before she lifts herself upwards, and he feels his cock slip out of her. He lowers her to her feet, then leans against her, his body thrumming with pleasure.

“Thank you,” he whispers and she nuzzles his neck, her hand on the back, then shifts so she can kiss him.

As they kiss, she guides him back to their bedroom, his boxers and her tee still lying on the kitchen floor, and she draws him down onto the bed, snuggling up close to him, her right hand resting over his scar-free chest. The DNA from Jiaying that went into the upgraded version of the Centipede serum not only healed him again but also wiped out the scars on his chest and heart. He can’t say he minds.

“Go back to sleep, Phil,” she tells him. 

“Mm-hmm.”

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
